Elizabeth Mably Image Gallery
Images of Elizabeth Mably Manga Volume = Freezing vol6.jpg|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 6 Freezing-Zero-v3-fcover-jp.jpg|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 3 Zero |-| Chapter = Chapter_032_Cover.jpg Chapter 063 Cover.jpg Chapter 064 Cover.jpg Chapter 066 Cover.jpg Chapter 071 Cover.jpg Chapter 077 Cover.jpg Chapter 157 Cover.jpg 197.png |-| Main = Elizabeth Barriers.jpg|Elizabeth deploys her barriers. Elllie vs Nova Forms.jpg|Elizabeth showers her opponents with lasers. The Second Strongest Pandora of West Genetics.png|Elizabeth carefull pierced through her Nova Form enemies. Elizabeth's Victory.jpg|Elixabeth stands over her fallen opponents. Satellizer vs Elizabeth drinking.jpg|Elizabeth and Satellizer drinking contest Elizabeth's Superiority.jpg|Elizabeth catches Amelia's attack. Amelia vs. Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth outpaces Amelia Evans. Elizabeth attacks Jina.jpg|Elizabeth bombards Nova Form Jina Purpleton with lasers. Torture.png|Elizabeth is tortured for her attempts to expose the Chevalier for their crimes. Elizabeth and Andre join Rebellion.jpg|Elizabeth assumes her Volt Texture uniform as she and her faithful Limiter join the E-Pandora Rebellion. Elizabeth vs. Charles.jpg|Elizabeth faces Charles in a battle of moral and ethics. Charles Stabs Elizabeth again.jpg|Charles stabs Elizabeth. Volt Longinus.jpg|Elizabeth defeats Charles Bonaparte. Elizabeth telling stailozer and rana she is tempory retairing.jpg|Elizabeth telling Satallizer, Rana, and Kazuya she is temporary retiring.jpg Return.png|Elizabeth returns to West Genetics in the 12th Nova Clash. Elizabeth_Determined_to_Help.jpg|Elizabeth is determined to rescue as many as possible. Elizabeth_vs_Humanoid.jpg|Elizabth is overwhelmed by a Humanoid Form. Elizabeth_True_Leader.jpg|Chiffon believed Elizabeth to be the one to unite all Pandora. Ticy_Saves_Ellie.jpg|Elizabeth is saved by a Transcendent Ticy Phenyl. Elizabeth Dress.jpg|Elizabeth's dress for the dinner party Elizabeth Andre Arnett Morrison.jpg|Elizabeth and her comrades at the dinner party Freezing004.jpg|Elizabeth dances with Kazuya Elizabeth's transcendence.png|Elizabeth is forcibly transcended by Kazuya Aoi's new abilities. Elizbeth_2.png|Elizabeth is controlled to fire at a Pandora-Type Nova. Transcendents_Controlled.png|Elizabeth, Arnett, and Satellizer are all under Kazuya's control. Freezing197 015.jpg|Elizabeth and Arnett turn on Kazuya after controlling them with his power. |-| Zero = U013.jpg Elizabeth Approaches Arnett.jpg|Elizabeth moves to stop Arnett from injuring Attia Simmons any further. Arnett vs. Elizabeth Begins.jpg|Elizabeth and Arnett begin to fight. Elizabeth blocks Arnett.jpg|Elizabeth Mably vs. Arnett McMillan. Shock Device.jpg|Elizabeth soundly defeats Arnett and wins the Carnival. Elizabeth in Bunkers.jpg Elizabeth at Home.jpg Elizabeth Salutes.jpg Elizabeth's Tenacity.jpg Elizabeth Humiliated.jpg 3003 (1).png |-| Chronicles = Fc026.png |-| Colored = Vol_6_Table_of_Contents.png 001Elizabeth.jpg ComicValkyrie-2011-05-vol29-fcover.jpg 28th003_(1).jpg 011.jpg Anime Season 1 = Elizabeth 3.jpg MV5BMjM5MjcxOTk4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDYzMDgzMjE@. V1 .jpg Elizabeth 8.jpg 40f8a2cb8996f372e366d6d7c28be6d723858df5_hq.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.09.40 PM.png HZvXsv1Z5th4DGZeUMZLjD14Dd7.jpg Elizabeth 2.jpg |-| Season 2 = Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.52.52 PM.png Elizabeth.jpg 0Leopard-Raws-Freezing-Vibration-04-RAW-ATX-1280x720-x264-AAC.mp4 snapshot 15.49 2013.10.31 01.43.59.jpg 288499.jpg Electrocuted for Treason.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 5.55.16 PM.png 2b066fd7.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.30.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.49.14 PM.png |-| Eyecatches = Freezing eyecatch 5.jpg Elizabeth eyecatcher 2.jpg Elizabeth eyecatcher 1.jpg Elizabeth 5.jpg Elizabeth 4.jpg |-| Gif = Ga.gif MajorFatalCobra-size restricted.gif DaringSeveralDutchshepherddog-size restricted.gif GreenBeneficialIndianjackal-size restricted.gif Other Other = Em.jpg|Elizabeth's anime design 712501-bscap0037.jpg Freezing-OST-Cover-2.jpg Ellie.jpg Ellie 2.jpg Elizabeth Mably 1.jpg|Elizabeth Mably 1 Elizabeth's clique as jnrs 2.jpg|Elizabeth's Clique (Junior Yr) Cute 2 Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth's SSS Volt Weapon. Elizabeth 1.jpg Immune.jpeg elizabeth_mably___render_ed1_by_alexadrufcs-d7zngqu.png b2854a300bc18394482189256d2fd6d6.png Elizabeth Mably render.png Bb6a3203bfc6ee2387a47441f52adcd5.jpg 6d524b5b378c49d951fcf20e9011df61.jpg Df6070be18f97c172355b643d0216ab5.jpg 20101204 1168594.jpg 7f531c664a29d1c2ef248&690.jpeg Freezing-Vibration-Elizabeth-Satellizer-Chiffon.jpg Elizabeth Outline.jpg 5 elizabeth.png|Elizabeth as she appears in Freezing: Extension Elizabeth Dress Render.png Category:Image Gallery